And Then Comes Hulk
by featheredschist
Summary: Part of Vital Communication series. Had the inspiration to write this now, so I published. Angst, comfort, minor injuries, SEX SCENE, SLASH, fluff, MATURE RATED. Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson (background only)


And Then Comes Hulk in a Baby Carriage

Despite the title, this is NOT a baby!fic, it is instead, a proposal!fic. So very important this question. There is a sex scene in this, and I've tagged it appropriately. I hope you enjoy.

Inspired by Smaragdbird's "Who Says You Can't Have it All?" archiveofourown works/764162

* * *

Tony rattled around his workshop one afternoon, a solid 18 months after the invasion. He was at loose ends, no paperwork to duck, no board (bored) meetings to sleep through. He entertained thoughts of going up to harass members of the team that might be onsite, but ultimately decided that would be more trouble than it was worth.

"Sir? Agent Coulson is outside, requesting entry," JARVIS intoned, breaking Tony's aimless thinking.

"Sure J, let him in." Tony had requested a meeting with Phil, needing to ask him a very important question.

"Tony? What's the matter? You don't usually request any meetings with me," Phil asked as soon as he stepped over the threshold to the workshop. A tiny crease just around his eyes said he was indeed worried.

"Yeah, um. JARVIS, lock the door and opaque it," Tony requested. Phil raised a single eyebrow at the order, thinking it was a bit much for a simple meeting.

He noticed that Tony was fidgeting with a wrench, twisting it in his hands as he quietly rocked back and forth on his feet. Tony rarely showed any signs he was upset, or thrown off by anything in his life. The engineer preferred to bullshit his way through any uncomfortable situations, especially around some of his teammates. Only a select few got to see past his bravado, his masks.

"Tony?" Phil asked, concerned now.

"Um, so you and Barton? Damn, this should be easy," Tony muttered, twisting the wrench through his fingers.

"What about me and Clint?" Phil nudged, delicately. He was more than a little worried now, but realized that he needed to tread carefully in getting Tony to open up.

"What's the...no." Tony pushed a greasy hand through his hair, "How did you and Clint decide to get engaged?"

"Oh, I see. Well, the first time," Phil began, a tiny grin on his face, eyes going out of focus as he remembered.

"First time? You had to ask, or be asked more than once?" Tony tried not to freak out. He thought just once was enough! None of the research he'd done on engagements had made mention of more than one proposal. Now what was he going to do?

"Yes, we did. There were...complications," Phil hedged. "The first time, Clint was concussed. He babbled, and somehow managed to include popping the question in the mess." Phil shook his head, laughing at the memory. "The second time, I asked him, It was only a couple of days later, when we were sure he was on the mend from the concussion and there were no impairments to his cognitive abilities."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. I don't intend to let either of us get concussed though. How'd you do it?" Tony looked so eager to know, gone was the nervous tension. Instead Tony seemed poised to take flight, or otherwise explode into action.

Phil was once again struck by the earnestness Tony sometimes exhibited. When he was truly invested in a project, it shined through. He didn't like to think of a marriage proposal as a project, but it certainly seemed that way to Tony. Phil wondered if Tony had "done the reading" as he usually joked after being approached with a new job he was unfamiliar with.

"We went out to a quiet dinner together, I asked him over dessert," Phil answered simply. It had indeed been simple, and moving at the time.

"Oh," Tony looked disappointed. He had half hoped for something flashier, maybe, knowing these two, during an op gone sideways. Seemed their thing.

Phil reassured him, "Look, I know you, and that you want to have some kind of huge party or other massive, fancy effort for this. It's not a good idea. Bruce doesn't like the limelight, and hates when someone fusses. Just," he took Tony by the arm, and led him over to one of the wireframes, "take him out somewhere, away from your usual haunts, and then, simply ask. I'm confident of his answer, you should be as well." Phil gently prised the wrench from Tony's clenched hand, and deposited it back into the tool box. "Now, go upstairs and get cleaned up. JARVIS will make arrangements somewhere nice, and then make sure Bruce gets the information. Best get this done, or you'll work yourself into a tizzy."

Tony would have brushed him off, but knew Phil was right.

Phil none too gently pushed Tony on the back, nudging him out the door of the workshop and toward the elevator up to the living areas.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Thank you Phil. JARVIS, some place that has the right atmosphere, but definitely not one of my usual places," Tony said as he strode down the short hall to the elevator.

"Of course sir. I will make all the arrangements," the AI responded.

"Good, go!" Phil admonished as Tony stepped into the open car. Tony gave him a weak smile, clearly overwhelmed by nerves still. Phil smiled reassuringly back, and watched the doors close.

"JARVIS, play that video for Bruce, no sense in startling him in case Tony gets ham-handed," Phil requested, eyes darting up to the ceiling. There was a faint scuffing noise in the air ducts above his head.

"Okay Clint, come down," he said to his husband of 6 years. Clint emerged from the vent, slightly dusty, but unrepentant, a wide grin on his face.

"So, Tony's finally gotten the balls to pop the question?" Clint asked, giving Phil a small kiss on the cheek.

"Seems that way. Wonder if the Hulk would give him a shovel talk?" Phil asked rhetorically as the elevator car returned and the doors opened for the pair of agents, patiently waiting.

Clint began laughing at the image of Tony agreeing to anything the Hulk wanted in terms of treating "Puny Banner" right. He continued laughing all the way to the communal floor, where Bruce was sitting, enjoying a cup of tea while reading a medical journal.

"Phil, is he all right?" Bruce asked, looking up from his tablet.

"Yes, the loon will be fine," Phil answered fondly, watching his husband convulse. Clint attempted to sober up, but it took several minutes.

"Well, okay. JARVIS has some video he wants me to watch, so I need to excuse myself," Bruce stood, and took his mug to the kitchen before leaving the communal floor.

Phil and Clint watched him go.

"Think they'll be okay?" Phil asked his husband, leaning into his side.

"Yep. Just fine," Clint wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulders and turned them back to the kitchen to scrounge for dinner.

Tony called down to Bruce's room, and asked him about dinner out. Bruce requested some place 'out of the way', and Tony readily agreed. If Bruce hadn't watched the video Phil sent him, he'd be suspicious. But forewarned, he just smiled at Tony and offered a time to meet. Tony usually argued. He have to remember to thank Phil for thinking of sending the video.

Tony rushed through getting ready, quickly showering, neatening his goatee, and styling his hair. He scrunched his face up, he hated hairspray. But his hair would only get wild if he didn't use some kind of product. He hovered in the closet, trying to decide what was best for a low key night.

"JARVIS, what should I wear?" he asked the AI. He didn't normally have a lack of confidence in picking clothes. But tonight, tonight he wanted something informal, nice and not too flashy. And he was at a complete loss staring into the depths of the huge closet.

"Perhaps subtle would be best?" JARVIS suggested, lighting up a portion of the closet that held darker colors.

"Not being a ninja, here, J. Just, not flashy," Tony grumbled, walking deeper into the space and looking over the choices.

He pulled out a dark, hunter green gabardine trouser, and frowned. He put it back without comment, realizing he didn't specifically want to call attention to either of their alter egos by palette.

Tony tugged out some stone wash skinny jeans, and found a button down in a coppery color that accented his eyes. He pulled on a navy tank top first to mute the glow of the arc reactor, knowing they needed to go as completely incognito as possible. He was deciding on shoes, when the chime sounded at his door.

"J, who is it?" he asked the AI.

"It is Dr. Banner, sir. Shall I?"

"Yeah, let him in. I'll be out in a minute." Tony decided, based on the cooler weather, to go with black boots. Fishing a belt off the valet, he threaded it on before stooping for the low ankle, lace up boots and leaving the closet.

"Hey Bruce, ready?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to do up the shoes. He got one on before looking in his direction.

Bruce stood in the doorway to the bedroom, looking a little nervous for a reason Tony couldn't immediately fathom. He was obsessively washing his hands together, a tic that only came up when he was unsure about his place. Tony took in the outfit Bruce had chosen, dark jeans and a silvery gray shirt that Tony had gifted him not too long ago. It warmed Tony to know Bruce was enjoying the gift.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, suddenly apprehensive himself. His now shod foot hit the floor with a negligent thump, allowing him to stand to approach his boyfriend. He reached up to touch Bruce's warm, scruffy cheek to bring him back to the present.

"Nothing, just...nothing. Ready?" Bruce wasn't quite himself. The knowledge he had that Tony wanted to propose was affecting him more than he thought. He needed to get himself together before it ruined everything. He choked down on the feeling of butterflies and mustered up a shy smile. This evening was supposed to be special, and he'd be damned if he screwed up from inattention.

"Okay, if you're sure. Don't want you under the weather, or worried into Big Green making an appearance. We're supposed to be under cover tonight. Just us, no Avengers, no Iron Man, no Hulk," Tony leaned in for a kiss, that Bruce took control of easily, plundering his partner's mouth with an eager hotness that left them breathless for a moment.

"Keep that up, and we won't be going to dinner, Bruce," Tony quietly teased after they broke apart, only inches between them. Each inhaled the others' exhalation, content in their closeness. Their relationship had built slowly, and they knew, even now, that there was no rush for anything they might want.

Bruce grinned, and slid his hands down his lover's sides, making him squirm a little before resting wide palms on his firm ass. "Well, just keep in mind that dessert first is always an option."

"Always." Another, shorter kiss, and the pair left Tony's bedroom and the penthouse for the garage.

"Do you have the armor bracelets?" Bruce asked, as they rode the elevator to the garage.

"Nah, left them upstairs. We'll be fine," Tony shrugged off Bruce's concern. Had they been staying in the city, Tony would have worn them, but they were heading out to a place further upstate and he figured on their ability to blend into the background to keep them safe.

Bruce frowned, he hated it when Tony disregarded his safety. But he couldn't force the man to keep the armor on alert every time they stepped foot outside the Tower. Hulk grumbled a little in the back of Bruce's head, agreeing on protecting their Tin Man always.

They picked a '57 silver Chevy Bel Air, that was as subtle as Tony ever got with his vehicles. All of his classics stood out, but on their own merits. Bruce wondered if Tony had had time yet to install the flight system he backwards engineered from Phil's 62 Corvette. Having found a tangible, and still functioning piece of his father's mechanical genius had Tony both lusting after the car, and angry at SHIELD for having stolen another thing from his family. Phil had been gracious to let Tony poke around under the hood and body of the 'Vette, a favor Tony appreciated.

An hour outside the city, and they arrived at the tiny strip mall that boasted a small, independent grocery, a nail salon, and a hole in the wall restaurant. The place was Greek, and smelled divine when they opened the door.

A bell jingled overhead, welcoming them inside, and alerting the staff there were customers. A burly man wearing chef's whites came out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Welcome to Alexios'! Just the two of you, this evening?" the man asked the pair. The restaurant was not quite busy, easily half the tables were occupied.

"Yes, just us," Tony answered for them both.

"Good, come! We have a table over here by the mural," the chef showed them to the large painting on one long wall. It depicted undersized images of famous Greek monuments and art in glorious, riotous color. They sat where indicated, and took up a pair of menus to peruse. "What would you like to drink?"

Bruce flipped the menu closed to find a short list of the usual beverages. "The tea, please," he requested.

"I would like coffee, please," Tony asked. The chef nodded and disappeared to make their drinks. A young girl came back a few minutes later with the requested drinks, and tall glasses of chilled water. She also bore a basket of fresh bread and put it in the center of the table before leaving them alone to decide on food.

"Nice place, Tony. JARVIS help you find it?" Bruce asked, mischief twinkling in his eyes. Tony nearly stuck his tongue out in response.

"Ha ha. Yes, actually. Since you prefer out of the way places to the restaurants I'd take you to," Tony replied with a shrug.

Bruce dropped his eyes to his menu, gaze flicking over the lines as he read.

"Everything looks good, though I think I want either stuffed peppers, or the stuffed calamari."

"Hm, souvlaki sounds exceptional, or the pork. Tahini?"

Bruce nodded, and they placed their order.

Mid way through dinner, as they shared stories from their college days, they heard what sounded like gunshots followed by a small explosion that rocked the building.

"Dammit, I hate when you're right," Tony groused, putting down his fork. He looked mournfully at the souvlaki left on his plate as he pushed his chair back and put his napkin on the table.

"For this, so do I," Bruce replied, also pushing back from the table.

Tony pulled out his wallet and fished several bills of high denomination to leave on the table, overpaying and overtipping for their meal. Tony pulled out his phone, to call Phil, and find out where the action was.

"Hey, Agent, what's the word?" he said into the phone as soon as the other man answered. He listened for a moment, as Phil explained what was going on, and where they were. "Got anything for me?" Tony asked during a break in Phil's report. "Uh huh, all right. No I don't like it, but we'll manage. Coming now." Tony hung up and looked at Bruce. "The team's about a block away, facing down the Wrecking Crew. They need you to help corral the Crew, and I get van sitting."

"Next time, you won't leave home without the bracelets, no matter what, right? Promise me?" There was a worry in Bruce that Tony rarely saw, emerging based on the idea that Tony would not be safe in this skirmish. Bruce was adamant on getting that concession from Tony.

Tony threw up his hands, knowing he was roundly defeated. "All right, I promise. If it would help, I'd weld them on permanently. Let's go."

Bruce quickly bussed his cheek, and led the way down the street in the direction of the battle.

As they arrived at the support van, Bruce shucked off his jacket, passing it over to Tony. He then started unbuttoning the gray shirt he'd worn. Tony hung the jacket over his own shoulder, and turned to help Bruce.

"I'm sorry, this didn't go as planned," he whispered, holding the shirt edges tight in a white-knuckled grip.

Bruce leaned forward, gently knocking their foreheads together. "Hey, it's all right. It's not at all like you arranged for dinner to be interrupted. I'll be fine. You need to stay safe," he responded, placing warm hands over Tony's colder ones. He shifted his head a little, and kissed Tony, a deep, warm kiss that made Tony's toes curl. "Now," Bruce said, breathless, "Get in the van, and on the comms. I'll be back in a little while."

"Give 'em hell, babe," Tony reluctantly let go and stepped 5 paces back.

Bruce smiled, and gave himself over to the change. The viridian green swept up his body, engulfing it, darkening, even as he grew larger, more muscular, until the Hulk stood before Tony, a huge, blocky grin on his own face.

"Hey there, Green Bean. The team needs your help tonight, you up for it?" Tony said to the behemoth before him.

"Always ready for fight, Tin Man. Where is suit?" Hulk responded, his voice a rough growl.

"I left the thing behind. Much to Bruce's dismay," Tony said, and he braced for blow back. Hulk would never harm Tony, but his enthusiasm could be damaging.

"Not leave Tower without suit!" Hulk rumbled, brows pulled down in a ferocious scowl.

"I know, I know!" Tony griped, "It won't happen again. I'm staying right here," he pointed down at the ground, and Hulk growled, "Oh all right, semantics, big guy. In the van then!" Tony turned to walk the extra few steps to the van, and clambered inside behind the agents already there. Hulk watched him settle in before turning to answer Steve's call to action.

Hulk bounded away and easily engaged the Wrecking Crew members that seem to be waiting their turn to take on the rest of the Avengers.

He faced off with Thunderball, easily catching the swinging steel ball and yanking on the chain to knock the other man off his feet. Hulk used the chain to wrap Thunderball in his own weapon. He then drove the steel ball deep into the concrete and asphalt parking lot, to keep him from escaping.

Capt America had downed Wrecker with a well placed strike of his shield, then used the man's crowbar for handcuffs.

Black Widow and Hawkeye had both tackled Piledriver, using electrical means to take him out. Widow's tazer and a similar set of arrows from Hawkeye made short work of the strong man.

Bulldozer went unnoticed, without Iron Man there. He went after the support van, largely ignored on the side of the road. The stylized eagle along the top rear panel became the target. His uniform protected his body, making him nearly as invulnerable as the Hulk and unstoppable as the Juggernaut. He scuffed a foot on the ground, settling his stance as he eyed the vehicle. 'Dozer broke into movement, ponderous, but inexorable. The noise and action faded from his perception as the quick jog became a flat run.

The team came aware of the thunder of his passage.

No one can stop him at this moment, barreling toward the parked van.

Steve started yelling into the comms, "Get out of the van! Get out, now!"

Several suited agents managed to boil out of the van just as Bulldozer struck the wide side with his head and shoulders, tackling the steel and fiberglass van over.

Hulk turned as the van went over, and he roared, enraged. He ran for Bulldozer, who shook himself free of the wreck he'd made of the van. He doesn't get a change to orient himself before Hulk is on him, grabbing him up, and shaking him like a rag doll before spiking him straight to the ground, face first.

The armored suit Bulldozer was wearing crumpled a little from the impact, and Bulldozer himself is forced a good foot into the ground. Hulk roared again, and slumped forward onto his knuckles like a gorilla. He stared at Bulldozer, wishing he would get up so they could go another round.

Steve ran for the van, Clint and Natasha close behind.

Phil beat them all, coughing dust from his lungs. He tugged hard on the crushed door, but can't force it open. Steve arrives, gently pushing him out of the way, back into Clint's arms. He then reached for the door, attempting to wrestle it off its hinges. There's the sound of shattering glass as Natasha goes through the driver side window.

"Stark's still in here!" she called. Steve worked harder on the door, now trying to keep the vehicle from shifting.

Hulk snorted and moved over the now inert body of Bulldozer, approaching the van slowly.

Clint pulled Phil to one side, checking him over for any injuries, while Phil called for backup.

The other agents managed to pull themselves together, and went to secure the prisoners while waiting for transport.

Hulk reached the van, brushed Steve to one side and grasped the bent door handle with two fingers. He tugged, not even using all of his strength, and the metal and fiberglass gave with a groan. The door tore off its hinges and Hulk had to put it down safely instead of tossing it. The team had always been adamant about minimizing collateral damage, and he listened.

Tony was still inside the overturned, mostly crushed vehicle, holding his ribs with one arm while he coughed dust out of his lungs. He was tangled in wires and powers cords, exposed as the vehicle had tumbled.

"Goddammit, that sucked," he coughed hard, and groaned, arm tightening around his ribs. "Get me out of here, damn cords and wires," Tony was grumpy, and he hurt. Man, this was so not the way things were supposed to go today. He figured things were good and ruined, as he now had at least bruised ribs, and possibly a broken wrist. Bruce would never let him hear the end of it.

Hulk reached a hand in, and went to grab Tony. "Whoah, big guy, easy! I need someone in here to get these wires off me," he held up a hand to get Hulk to stop.

Hulk grunted but waited. Natasha had gotten past the front seats, and was able to shimmy through the broken equipment to reach Tony's side.

"I'll get you loose, Tony, then Hulk can get you out," she told them.

"All right, just, hurry. I think my leg's numb, and I can't tell if it's from my position, or something's happened," Tony informed her in a quiet whisper, trying to keep Hulk from overhearing.

The others managed the mop-up, and got the Wrecking Crew tucked into the transport van for the Vault. Natasha managed to get the wires cut from Tony, who slumped in relief to be free, and gladly took a grip of Hulk's thumb as the large, green hand reached in again.

Hulk pulled him out, and carefully held him close as he turned to make for the ambulance that had pulled up while everyone was focused on freeing Tony.

"Here, Tin Man let medics fix. Then we go home," Hulk told the exhausted engineer as he put him on a gurney the EMTs had rolled out.

"We'll see if we don't have to make an extended visit to Medical, but yes, that's the plan," Tony hedged, settling in place and stilling so the medics could work on him.

The trio converged on him as soon as Hulk stepped back far enough, and quickly had Tony's leg braced, and arm splinted. His ribs were only bruised, so they left those alone. He had a few scrapes and bruises along his arms, and across his face, but nothing requiring stitches.

"You know the routine, Mr. Stark. You need to see a doctor, for a complete work up," one of them told him, in a mock stern voice. SHIELD medics knew exactly how hard it was to get compliance from the heroes, and that today would likely not be a day they'd win with Stark.

He grinned in return, "And you know we have our very own doctor, right, Simons?" Tony was as notorious as Clint about being in Medical, which was to say, they avoided when they could. Only their partners could conceivably get them to comply with doctors' orders. And even then, about half the time.

Hulk had begun the transformation back to Bruce when Tony was released back to the team, a transfer chair his conveyance until he got the all clear from an MD. Clint brought over a backpack with clothes for Bruce when he was coherent again, and promptly took command of getting Tony to the jet to leave. Bruce stumbled along in their wake, the rest of the team making their own way.

Back at the Tower, the doctor they had hired away from SHIELD went over the battlefield report from the medics, and did his own x-rays before pronouncing only a broken wrist, and a sprained knee for the Invincible Iron Man.

Bruce was greatly relieved by that news, having gotten only the brightest flare of fear when Bulldozer had struck the van, knocking it sideways. They had told Tony to be in that van, and would not have been able to live with the guilt had anything worse happen.

Tony's wrist was wrapped in a cast, and his knee put in a soft brace. Dr. Ashwhite told him to stay off the leg for the next 3 days before a recheck, and Bruce assured the doc that he'd get Tony to obey this time. They were the oldest members of the team, until you took Steve's ice nap into account, and injuries were starting to take longer to overcome. Bruce worried, a lot, about aging. He aged slower now, since the accident, though he wasn't sure how much slower. No one knew if either he or Steve would out live everyone on the team or not. They weren't even sure of Natasha, with her version of the serum in her veins.

After checking in with Phil and the rest of the team, they retired to Tony's room for rest.

*****Sex Scene*****

Settling his lover in bed after being released from Medical, Bruce helped him out of his shirt, then sat on the edge of the mattress and looked at the carpet between his feet while Tony shifted around to get comfortable. Livid bruises were starting to appear across Tony's chest.

"I hate casts," he grumped. Bruce looked at Tony from the corner of his eye.

"You comfortable enough? Can I get you anything?" he whispered to his knees, not daring to look Tony in the eyes.

"Oh Bruce, c'mere," Tony said, patting the bed beside him. Bruce hardly twitched.

"Not right now, please," Bruce murmured, a line of tension forming in his shoulders. "We sent you to that van. I," Bruce shook his head, and practically leapt from the bed to pace before it, hands rubbing together from nerves.

"Bruce, Bruce, stop. C'mon. There's nothing to be done about it. It was bad luck, that's all. Please come here, I need you," Tony told him, a bit of a whine in his voice.

The whole affair had apparently scared them both, Bruce realized. He went to his normal side of the bed, and slid into place. Unfortunately, Tony had injured his left wrist, and right knee. Bruce didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, but Tony was having none of it, and tugged on Bruce until he snuggled in close, slouching to put his head on Tony's stomach.

"I'm sorry. So is Hulk. Tony, we could have lost you today," Bruce mumbled into Tony's side.

Tony gently carded the fingers of his left hand through Bruce's jumbled hair. His fingers hurt, but the pain was dull compared to how he felt over Bruce's predicament.

"Baby, listen," he said softly, fingers constantly moving, almost scratching Bruce's scalp, "There is no way you or Hulk could have prevented this. I will always respond to a call, you know that."

"Doesn't really help, love, it really doesn't," Bruce shook his head against Tony's skin, "I know, logic and all that, but this is not at all logical," Bruce said, sitting up. He reached up for Tony's hand as he did so, carefully cradling it in his own, bringing the white cast to his lips for a gentle, earnest kiss. "Emotion is king here. I love you, and want forever with you."

Bruce trailed soft kisses up Tony's arm, to his shoulder. Tony sighed at the contact. iThis would certainly be an upswing on a miserable evening./i he thought.

Bruce kept hold of Tony's arm, and pulled far enough away to begin gently rubbing at the sore, tight muscles. He started on the forearm, putting Tony's hand on his shoulder, eventually moving up the rest of the arm, to Tony's shoulder again, before pulling him forward a little to shift him so Bruce could reach his back.

Stroking strong fingers across tense muscle groups, Bruce made an attempt to relax his lover, and consequently himself. He moved across and down Tony's back, and then shifted back to get at his legs. He was gentle around the injured knee, leaving kisses in his wake as he worked the ankle, calf and thigh.

When he wanted to work on more of Tony's right side, he asked, "Can you shift a little sideways?" And Tony moved for him, pliant and turned on.

Both sported erections, Tony's peaking out from under his boxers, and Bruce's making his jeans tight. Bruce took the time to shimmy out of them, and offered to take off Tony's boxers. With a quick roll of his hips, Tony helped Bruce remove the silky fabric.

"If you could lay down, I could," Bruce enticed, his voice low, and sending a thrill up Tony's spine.

"I think I can manage, if I have help?" Tony requested, eyes dark with desire.

"Always here for you," Bruce said, helping Tony shift to a reclining position, making sure that Tony's knee was still propped on the pillow he arranged.

Bruce sat up on his knees beside Tony, and leaned over to rub gently at Tony's ribs and around the reactor. Tony tried not to hold his breath, but had a hard time syncing his breathing with Bruce's movements. It didn't help that most of the touches were so gentle, so loving.

"Gah, you're killing me here," Tony muttered, trying not to arch up into Bruce's touch.

"I know," Bruce's answering smile was open, and conveyed his love and desire for this man who had trusted him from the start. Bruce reached down and fondled Tony's dick, rubbing lab calloused fingers over the long vein, and over the tip that leaked pre-cum. Tony groaned, head rolling, eyes closed.

"C'mon, God, Bruce!"

"Just Bruce." Bruce reached for the night stand and dug in the drawer for a half empty bottle of lube.

"Yes, yes, want you," Tony rambled, eyes glazed over, and heavy lidded with lust. His uninjured hand reached out to touch Bruce on the closest knee.

"And I want you, Tony. Just let me get ready," Bruce suited actions to words and slicked up several fingers on one hand that he then wrapped around his body to begin opening himself up.

"Will ride you, Tony, just like we like it. It'll keep you still, and won't aggravate your injuries," Bruce groaned out, moving from one finger teasing his hole to two.

Tony watched in fascination as Bruce worked, it wasn't often that Bruce had to do the early prep, but it always made for a great show.

Bruce groaned and curled over Tony's waist, hand slipping free for a moment as the focus of his need shifted. He bent over Tony's stiff, bobbing cock and took the tip in his mouth, tonguing briefly at the hole.

Tony gasped, hips twitched. "Oh you'll be the death of me yet, Bruce." His uninjured hand came up to stroke the line of Bruce's back before reaching for Bruce's own hard and leaking dick, and lightly teasing it with featherlight touches along the shaft. Bruce let out a soft gasp at the sensation.

Bruce let go of Tony's dick with a quiet pop, and straightened to finish working himself open.

"You're gorgeous like that, should have you do this more often," Tony managed to say, voice rough.

"Hah, as if you'd let me. You are too eager sometimes," Bruce laughed a little, a drawn out sound as he finished his prep.

"Condom?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, just a moment," Bruce replied, leaning down for a bruising, searing kiss that seemed to swallow Tony whole, and light his soul on fire. Bruce fumbled for the drawer again, finding a foil square to tear open and slowly roll the latex over Tony's cock, teasing as he went.

Once the condom was in place, Bruce slung a leg over to straddle his lover. He took hold of Tony's dick and began to sit, letting out a debauched moan as he settled in place.

Tony reciprocated the groan, overcome with emotion, eyes sliding closed.

Using only the power in his legs and core, Bruce moved over Tony, easily sliding nearly completely off and back onto his dick, eliciting deliciously decadent sounds that poured from Tony's throat. He rode Tony, carefully keeping his weight off his lover's battered body.

Tony reached forward to grasp Bruce's bobbing cock, and stroked in time with Bruce's own movements.

It didn't take much after that for them to find a rhythm, and approach climax.

Tony reached the pinnacle first, the tensing of his body and face helping to take Bruce over with him, both shouting as Bruce's body clenched and curled over Tony, thighs trembling in the effort to hold him aloft.

Eventually coming down from the high, Bruce took a few, centering deep breaths before lifting completely out of Tony's lap. Once clear, he removed and tied off the condom and disposed of it in the nearby trash. He stumbled his way to the bathroom and brought back a warm, damp towel that he cleaned Tony up with, trailing soft kisses in the wake of the towel.

"There," he said, tossing the towel in the direction of the bathroom and then settling in beside Tony. "Comfortable? No pain?"

"Not any more. That felt good, babe, thanks," Tony said as he settled deeper in the mattress, ready to try and sleep the worst of the pain away.

"Endorphins are useful," Bruce murmured, brushing lips over Tony's forehead as they cuddled together.

"You're such a geeky sap," Tony chuckled, nosing Bruce's curls when the other man bent to check that the wrist was elevated, and that his knee was still stationary on the extra pillow.

"And you love it when I am," Bruce responded, tilting up for another series of gentle, loving kisses that fade as exhaustion from the day finally exerted its hold.

*****End Sex Scene*****

They slept for several hours, before Bruce was woken by a nightmare. He gasped, sat straight up in bed, dislodging Tony from his shoulder.

"Bruce? What's wrong?"

The room was cast in odd lighting with the single source from Tony's arc reactor when he sat up to reach for Bruce.

Bruce panted, eyes unseeing in the pale light, trying to recover a sense of balance. Hulk grumbled in his head, but did not try to wrest control just yet. Tony coming awake and speaking helped center them, as the nightmare had been that they'd lost the engineer in that last fight.

He blindly reached beside and behind, fumbling for Tony, who quickly reached forward to take Bruce's shaking hand. He rubbed the scientist's knuckles in a soothing pattern and tugged gently on the captured arm to bring Bruce's attention to him.

"Bruce, it's okay. We're here, we're okay," he repeated quietly. Long exposure to each others' pattern of sleep, and the lack thereof, gave Tony the tools to help Bruce come back from the nightmare, and focus on the present.

"I know, I just," Bruce started, then stopped. He looked at Tony, back lit by the reactor, eyes dark pools of love and warmth directed solely at him. That warmth surrounded him, buoyed him up.

It hit him then, what he needed to do. This was what he wanted, every day. Not the nightmares, though the comfort that awaited whenever he had one was a plus. No, he wanted the support, love, and caring they each had for the other, wanted the ability to work beside the person he loved most in the world, and the chance to grow old with him.

"Tony?" he asked, voice tremulous, and shy.

"Yes love," Tony prompted, tugging Bruce closer.

Bruce shifted in place, hardly daring to look up for the question bubbling up in his throat. He did manage it, brown eyes locking with brown eyes as he asked the single most important question he would ever have.

"Would you...would you marry me?" the last word squeaked on the exhale, Bruce breathless, and his anxiety skyrocketing as he now had to wait for the answer.

"Oh Bruce," Tony could barely speak, swept away by the naked emotion on Bruce's face. This is what he had wanted to do hours ago, interrupted by the fight, then his injuries. He reached out to touch Bruce's cheek, caressing the line of bone just under his eye, and tracing around to his jaw.

"Yes, love. I would be honored to call you my husband, and of course, Hulk's," Tony could only whisper, emotions running so very high.

Bruce's eyes slipped closed in relief, as he leaned into Tony's hand. When he opened them again, Tony saw that one had gone green, and the other remained brown.

"Hulk says he wants a family, and that he's happy it will be with you," Bruce informed him.

"You tell Green Bean that we will definitely have a family, starting with the three of us. I love you both, forever," Tony stated firmly, fingertips along Bruce's jaw tightening to draw the other man close for a kiss that promised a lifetime, and more.


End file.
